Sexual toture
by chironperseus
Summary: Annabeth was on her way to her boyfriend Percy's cabin when she is kidnapped by none other that Percy and raped,sexually tortured and gang banged


_**Chapter: 1**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was a bright sunny and beauuuuutiful day(A/N I know I took it from Bruce almighty).I was just on my way to my handsome boyfriend Percy's cabin .I walked by the archery range the arena and the big house just to check up on what was going on .I think that was my first mistake. As I reached Percy's cabin somebody grabbed me from behind and pull me away from the cabin door. I tried to scream but he(I knew he was a he because I could feel his erection in between my butt cheeks)covered my mouth with a cloth and I slowly became unconscious.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Line break_

After what I felt was a while I was finally unconscious. I tried to open my eyes but everything was still dark .I was blind folded. I felt really cold I couldn't explain why. I couldn't move as well. I could tell that I was standing on my hands and legs I couldn't move my head and my hands were fixed in place right beside my I heard a laugh and snicker

"Well well well I see that your awake are you ready? "The man asked in a harsh baritone voice which I thought was familiar

"Who are you?!"I screamed "And what are you doing? And what should I be ready for?"I asked in a really scared voice

Instead of getting an answer the blind fold was ripped of my eyes And then I realized why I was cold I was completely naked .I could feel heat rising to my face I looked around and I saw that the man who had kidnapped me was none another than Percy my boyfriend.

"What the fuck are you doing Percy?"I growled "and why the hell am I naked and tied up?"I screamed .But all he did was walk up to my face and started unbuckling his pants .I gasped "What do you think you are doing?"I screamed "I told you once before I'm not ready for that

"Well I don't care "he said in a cruel voice" I'm horny Annabeth .I just want to fuck you hard in the ass that's the only think I can think of and now I'm going to do it "he said as he took of his pants and whipped out his huge dick right in front of my face .

"Percy PLEASE don't do this "I begged "I'm not ready yet. "I cried "I thought you loved me. I thought you wouldn't do anything to harm me.I thought—"but I was cut off as Percy thrust his cock right down my throat and started to move back and forth in and out of my throat

"Well I don't love you I only wanted to fuck you and rape you like the little slut that you are "Percy said and laughed

I was scared I thrashed around trying to escape but my hands and head were tied up .Then I tried to bite down on Percy's dick

"OWWWWWWWWWW"He screamed "you little bitch you're going to pay for that "he shouted. He then continued to shove his dick down my throat. Then he began to spank me hard

WHACK WHACK WHACK

His hands meet the soft flesh of my . Again he smacked again. Tears rolled down my eyes I tried to scream but his dick chocked me.

"Now I hope you learnt your lesson" he said as he laughed "Now suck my dick"he commanded. I didn't do anything except for sending him a glare

SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK

I screamed in pain and thrashed but he held my body in place and pinched my nipple. I yelped again

"Now do as I say and suck my dick"he demanded again. I cried as I slowly sucked his dick .He let out a small moan .I moved my face in and out and I sucked his dick as I cried. I felt absolutely miserable.

After a while of sucking his dick I saw his balls clench and he put his hands on my head and forced his dick down further and came right down my throat.

The he took out his dick from my mouth panting.

"Wow that felt good .You really know how to show a guy a good time _Annie"_he said smirking and knowing full well I hated that name

"Well good cause I'm never doing that again .Now please Percy let me go your finished please let me go "I said crying and begging .But he just smirked and bent down so that now he was kneeling in front of me .He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a cruel smile

"You make me laugh _Annie ._I'm never going to let you and besides I'm not done with you "he said laughing as I began to cry thinking of the thighs he would do to me "OH no no I'm going to make you suffer and I'm calling in a few friends and well to help me" he said giving me an evil smile

I was shocked.'friends'?What friends could he be possible be bringing. I was terrified .Then Percy went over to a box and opened took something out of it and walked over to me while hiding the item in his hands behind my back. With one more evil smirk he walked to my back side .I couldn't see what he was doing then suddenly I felt his tongue licking my pussy and as hole

"OHHHHHH AHHHHH "I moaned the he stopped and put something into my cunt and then my ass hole .I screamed in pleasure .then all of a sudden the rods began to vibrate .I screamed and thrashed and moaned in pleasure then Percy pulled out some duct tape and taped my opening so the vibrators couldn't come out.

He then chained my legs apart so I couldn't press my legs together and hiten the pleasure .I could possibly register what was happening I was in euphoria but I saw him walk over to the table at the side of the room and pick up two breast suckers which are two plastic cups connected to a suction machine.

"OHH GOD PLEASE Percy NOT THOSE ANYTHNG BUT THOSE"I BEGGED

With a smile he then placed them over my breasts and turned on the machine. The pleasure was enormous .I actually came all over the floor and my nipples got harder and they were sucked on .My nipples hurt from all the suction force as Percy increased the suction power to maximum

"Well _Annie _I hate to fuck and run but I have to go "he said with an evil smile

"You're not going to leave me like this are you "I asked hoping he wouldn't

"Of course I am well bye and remember some friends are coming over so get some rest cause…you're going to need it "he said with a laugh and with that he left through the door

I think with all the machines in and on me.I must have cummed fifty times that night and my breasts must have swollen up fifty times their size because of the suction. But one thing was for sure….. I was terrified of what tomorrow held for me


End file.
